Guiding Force
by Silver Knight1
Summary: This takes place back in the days of the Old Republic a few years after the Phantom Menace...just read it and give me some feedback
1. Chapter 1

This story is purely fan fiction, and not part of the official Star Wars story line it is intended to be for personal entertainment all characters with the exception of Darren Darken and Tiffany Ariella are property of George Lucas and Lucas Arts this story is not to be sold, or altered in anyway without permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER ONE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The night air was warm and lapped at our skin like ocean waves as we walked hand in hand down the beach. We gazed at the full moons, and were talking and laughing as only lovers and those in love can do. There were no reservations, no need to hold back the feelings in our hearts and on our minds. I glanced lovingly into the eyes of a woman I could only describe as being the very entity that nature and all things beautiful measured themselves against.   
  
She was almost ethereal, like an angel. I knew she could not begin to comprehend her own beauty, but physical beauty is only but one part: her spirit, her mind, her very soul drew me like a magnet. Her presence was intoxicating; much more so than any spice, drug, or anything I could imagine. She made me wish to be a poet just so that I might better describe just how beautiful she was, and how much she meant to me. She looked at me so intently, it made me draw a sharp breath, the amount of love I saw in her soul was mirrored in her enchanting brown eyes. We drew closer together lips mere centimeters apart our breathing becoming more rapid.....waiting and hoping for that soft gentle kiss we both longed for...but it never came.   
  
I was dreaming again, "Who is this woman?" I asked myself as I had every night for months. In my heart there was no doubt I knew her, no denying the love I had for this woman who came to me night after night. Was this a vision brought to me by the Force? But how could that be? All the Jedi Masters have always told me that a Jedi was not allowed love, that they served only the Force. Darren paused reflecting on the Jedi code there is no passion, there is serenity.  
  
I reached out for this woman....words seemed to form in my mind...."Come find me, I need you" she whispered....."Please give me your name", I pleaded as her figure began to fade, her mouth moved. I tried to make out the words..then she vanished. The name seemed to come to me from out of the darkness, I woke sitting up quickly drenched in a cold sweat....."Tiffany come back!!" I found myself yelling to no one in particular.  
  
Realizing I was once again alone in my room on Tatooine I had thus far not managed a way back to Coruscant after my Master died, fighting a Sith lord. I whispered to myself "Tiffany I will come find you....I promise." 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER TWO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Halfway across the Galaxy on Coruscant, Lord Sidious addressed his newly cloned apprentice Darth Maul. They held a secret meeting on the upper balcony, the one in which the Dark Lord had decided one day would be his palace for the New Empire he would create. This was the place it had all begin....where he had once stood and ordered his apprentice to deal with the foolish Jedi ambassadors. This had ultimately cost him the demise of such Apprentice; cut down by the mere Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. He thought with a sneer.."This will NOT happen again."   
  
Darth Maul stood in silence awaiting his Master's will, cloaked in his dark robes. He knew he was a clone, his master had not tried to hide it from him. However, where his predecessor had failed he would succeed. Instinctively, he flexed the fingers of the strength enhanced mechanical implant-arm apparently something had gone wrong in the cloning process. His master was forced to have his left arm replaced with a bio-mechanical one. "There is a great disturbance in the Force my apprentice," Lord Sidious said coldly breaking the silence, "You are to go to the planet Naboo and capture the newly elected ruler Queen Ariella. You will contact me as soon as you are away from Naboo, proceed to Wayland and await my arrival," the Dark Lord hissed. Darth Maul gave a slight nod "...and then Darren Darken will come to us. It will be done my Master," Maul spoke evenly and without further delay spun and headed to prep his ship, the Vindicator for launch.   
  
Her Royal Highness Tiffany Denierre' better known as Queen Ariella, recently elected ruler of Naboo after her close friend, the former Queen Amidala took a position in the Republic Senate, awoke with a start. She broke out in cold sweat, and vaulted to an upright position. Yet another night with the same visions of a handsome Jedi coming to rescue her from an evil menace.   
  
She shivered from the chilling image of the Dark Lord Maul whom she had only heard stories about. He was presumably killed during the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation a few years ago. "Why do I keep having this vision of a dead Sith Lord and of a Jedi I haven't met before?" she wondered.   
  
The Queen, although many people were unaware, had a strong Force ability. She had received a level of private training under Master Qui-gon Jinn when she was younger, as mostly part of her self-defense training. Also she received lessons in Mental shielding, and being able to read peoples intentions... things useful to the ruler of the Naboo. She could not allow herself to be bound to a life of serving the galaxy as a Jedi...she was a born politician; bound with a deep love of serving her planet and its people. She made up her mind after Qui-gon's death to keep her abilities secret. This was due in part because although Jedi were respected across the Galaxy, not too many people were comfortable with the idea of being ruled by one.   
  
"Something is wrong," she thought to herself, getting cold-chills and wrapping her robe around her tighter, "It feels dark, threatening almost."  
  
Then suddenly... A frantic series of beeps coming from a console on her desk got her attention. She hauled herself out of bed to see what the big emergency was, tapping the comm switch " Queen Ariella here, what's going on?" she replied, a little concerned at being called at such a later.   
  
After a crackle of static, the familiar voice of Colonel Panaka came through, "Your Highness, excuse me but we have an intruder. I can't raise the rest of Palace security, and I found one of the guards decapitated in the corridor. The handmaidens aren't responding. I had to warn you...and see if you were safe," the Head of Security said, slightly panicked.   
  
Upon hearing the news, the Queen quickly pulled on some clothes and reached for her concealed light DL-25 blaster. Returning to the comm-unit she replied, "Colonel, check the area for survivors and bring a team up here as fast as you can. I have a feeling our visitor is here for me, but I doubt there is much we can do if he managed to get through a palace full of guards like this". Colonel Panaka suppressed a grimace and nodded cutting the transmission. She gingerly stretched out with the Force while keeping her shields up, trying to find the intruder. She caught a flash of anger and hatred, much like the dark, violent, swirling clouds of a rainstorm during Naboo's monsoon season, and the door to her apartments suddenly blew open.   
  
Over the shards of broken door came the Dark Lord from her dreams strolling in casually. Tiffany raised her blaster to fire, but before she could get a shot off Darth Maul raised his hand, ripping the blaster from her grip and sending it spinning across the room. The Sith Lord strode towards her, almost taunting her with his casualness.   
  
Tiffany used a Force-enhanced leap, somersaulting over his him and managing a kick to the back of his head. Darth Maul faltered for just a second, and spun on her with lightning-reflexes striking her across the temple with the grip of his inactive lightsaber sending her sprawling into unconsciousness. "My Jedi," she thought seconds before she blacked out, "Help me, you are my only hope".... 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER THREE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Darren Darken made his way though the crowded streets of Mos Eisley, and headed into the cantina mumbling to himself, "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy". The same words he had told Obi-Wan during a conversation shortly after the failed trade embargo on Naboo. Though Obi-wan was by all rights no greater a Jedi than himself, Darren had to admire the man; how he had managed to defeat a Sith Lord as a Padawan where his Master could not.   
  
Thinking back on it in retrospect, Qui-Gon-Jinn never seemed to be into keeping up on his combat readiness, and more into the belief that the Force was all he would ever need. "On to the matter at hand," he reminded himself, he had to find a public comm station or something get word to Coruscant and get a ride back there. On the way over he debated bargaining with the local dregs of the galaxy in the Cantina for a ride, but in the end had decided that would probably cost the Republic more than it cared to spend on a Jedi these days.  
  
It seemed to be getting worse within the Senate, a growing tension between the Jedi and the Republic. Sometimes it almost looked like one of the Republic leaders, or a group of them perhaps, were trying to divide the Senate and the Jedi Order for some reason unknown.   
  
Darren settled himself at the bar ordering a Corellian Ale, and scanning the area. No one seemed at all interested in him so that was good. A couple of Twi'leks argued over something he couldn't quite make out in the far corner at a table that conveniently allowed one to watch both doors without much effort. There sat a young Corellian kid with a man Darren recognized from holo vids as Garris Shrike, a notorious con man.   
  
Returning to his drink Darren wondered if maybe he should mention that to somebody when he got back, but more than likely Shrike would be gone to run another scam and hustle someone out of their hard earned credits. Even worse than that, he probably had that kid sitting with him doing most of the dirty work.   
  
Darren had always felt disgusted by such people, but one day Garris Shrike would get what he deserved....getting up, the Jedi headed out of the bar across the street to a local help center, or what passed for one on Tatooine, and made his call.   
  
Three days later he was flying back to Coruscant on a ship piloted by Obi-Wan of all people with his Padawan. Something about that Anakin Skywalker kid just didn't sit right with Darren, but he never mentioned it to anyone. Afterall as Master Yoda was fond of saying, "Always in motion, is the Future." Who knew the fate of young Skywalker, or any of them in fact?   
  
He told Obi-wan of his Master's death at the hands of the Sith Lord, and of the dreams about the mysterious woman who needed his help. He decided against letting it be known how strongly he was drawn to her. Obi-wan sat in relative silence a disturbed look on his face, he turned to Darren "Are you sure of your description of the Sith....his skin was red and black with horns and a double bladed lightsaber?," he asked staring at something that seemed a million miles away.  
  
Darren looked toward Obi-wan, searching for a way to explain his behavior, when suddenly it hit him....how could he have forgotten? "Yes that was what he looked like except one arm was mechanical....you think it was the Sith Lord that killed Qui-Gon don't you?", he stated. "Well yes...and no. Surely you've heard the rumors of a secret cloning project that have been whispered throughout the Senate and the Palace...it would explain alot don't you think?", Obi-wan told him as if he knew something more, but was unwilling to say.  
  
Sitting in the corner, Anakin stared out the view port seemingly oblivious to the conversation, "He's become more withdrawn lately," Obi-wan thought, "Still thinking about Amidala, I'm sure." They had argued over it many times, Anakin insisted on becoming involved with her. The Jedi Code forbade it...what was he going to do? 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER FOUR ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Tiffany Ariella slowly awoke several days later to find herself bound and caged in a small cell with one barred window overlooking a vast green forest. At the edge of the woods, she could see a few fairly large quadra-peds with fierce teeth and long tails staring intently in her direction. She felt the dark cold presence of the Sith Lord moving close, then the faint click of the door's electronic lock. The dark lord walked in, but he was not alone. Closely behind him followed another dark robed figure. The two stood silently for a moment Darth Maul a step behind the other Tiffany knew enough of Sith Lords to understand that this other figure had to be Darth Maul's Master.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her that if this Dark Master had chose to reveal himself to her that probably meant they would not be letting her live to tell about him. The master stared for a moment at her "Normally that would be exactly what happens...but this time you shall see me but you will not remember having done so", the dark master hissed reading her thoughts and pulling back the hood of his cloak.   
  
Tiffany stared in shock "Chancellor Palpatine.....you...you're Sith", she stammered hardly daring to believe her eyes. The man known galaxy-wide as the head of the Republic gave her a quiet venomous glare, "Yes that's right, but as I said do not for a moment think you will be telling anyone about me", he said interrupting her moment of shock.   
  
Tiffany's eyes roamed over the cell taking in every detail, in many ways the cell seemed to simple to hold anyone for long, "Could Palpatine be unaware of my abilities, or are they planning to kill me before I have a chance to escape?"  
she wondered. "Come now your highness you really don't think you're that important do you? You my young fool, are merely bait. Soon Darren Darken will come to rescue you....and when he does he will be mine", he admonished her in his typical gravelly tone.   
  
Thoughts ran rampant through Tiffany's mind, as she tried to make sense of all of this.....many things suddenly falling into place...the trade embargo of Naboo a few years ago, the Sith Lord presence, Qui-Gon's death, Chancellor Palpatine's becoming the head of the Republic, and his subsequent amassing of armies to protect the Republic....Darren Darken could only be one person, the Jedi she had been dreaming about; who no doubt is probably on his way.   
  
She focused her thoughts trying to remain calm, and failing ,"You're trying to take over the galaxy", she stated. Then barely in uncontrolled fury, she spat, "And I swear if you do anything to Darren Darken I'll make you pay."   
  
Tiffany paused a moment wondering why she had so quickly jumped to defend the unknown Jedi. Contrary to her dreams she thought, "I cannot get involved with a Jedi, they are far too reckless! My life is not my own, and the people will not accept him as my mate and as their Prince of Naboo. Once again, I just put aside my feelings for my people. At least they cannot say I am not dedicated."  
  
Palpatine dismissed the outburst as if her threats were insignificant. Turning , the Sith Master walked out leaving her alone with the intimidating figure of Darth Maul. He moved close, pulling from his robes some type of remote and twisting a knob on it sending waves of pain throughout her body.  
  
She tried not to scream...tried valiantly even, but in the end her screams echoed through the surrounding forest. The Sith came day after day torturing her until she collapsed into exhaustion. On the few days she could muster enough energy to search for a way to escape, she came up empty-handed. Tiffany was not about to give up, even if she had to take her chances with the beasts in the forest. It was still far better than being pumped so full of electric she could pass for a human glowrod. "Perhaps if I could get out, I can buy enough time till the Jedi arrived," she thought. "No, not that again! I didn't become the ruler of a planet by depending and relying on others."  
  
She was beginning to become desperate and thinking no one would come, that she would never find a way out, or that the Sith might kill her soon . She finally caught her break after another horrendous torture session and fell to the floor, feeling a distinct click and the pressure of something pushing up against her.   
  
The Queen managed to ignore it long enough so as not to alert Darth Maul. Once he was gone, she discovered a small hidden compartment in the section of the floor she was laying on. Inside was three tightly bound power packs from a blaster and a holo-cube. Tiffany pulled the items out finding herself drawn to the cube. "This is odd," she thought. "Why would anyone store a holo cube here? What's so important that it had to be hidden here, and for that matter WHO hid it?". After studying it for a few moments, she inhaled sharply upon recognizing the markings. It was the crest of the Royal House of Naboo!! "How did it get here?" she wondered. 


	5. chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER FIVE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
On Coruscant Darren Darken faced the Jedi Council, relaying the events of the past couple of months to the Jedi Masters. He was accompanied by Obi-Wan who insisted on coming because he had a matter to address as well. Though a fully trained and proven Jedi Knight, Darren always felt like a mere Padawan in the presence of some of the Council members, especially Master Yoda. "Isn't there some way we can find the source of the Sith threat", Darren said his words trailing off. Suddenly he fell to the floor gripped by blinding pain. Obi-Wan rushed to his side while most of the Council leaned forward in their seats and cast glances back and forth as if knowing that it was nothing serious.   
  
The pain began to subside as Darren started climbing back onto his feet, "My Princess," he thought frantically, his mind racing, "Someone is hurting her! I have to find her quickly, I cannot lose her. As soon as I am done here regardless of what the Council wants, I am going to save her."   
  
Darren stood up glancing around the room and regained his composure. He decided there was no sense trying to cover this up. It more than likely wouldn't work anyway, especially after explaining the visions to the Council. "My Princess??", he thought, "Where did that come from ? She's just an average woman…isn't she? No, she's nothing average." he finally amended to himself.   
  
Breaking his reverie, Master Windu stated, "Jedi Darken, from the description you gave us it sounds similar to that of Queen Ariella of Naboo, but no matter who it is you must do what you can to bring this woman to safety". Yoda spoke up, and added. "Find her you must…answers to questions you will find hmmm", he said in his typical broken speech. "Felt her disturbance in the Force we have, strong is she.".  
  
Darren was surprised that the Council supported what he had already decided. Generally as a rule, the Council decided against letting a Jedi go on a mission of a personal nature. "Thank you...I shall let the Force be my guide", Darren said bowing and turning to exit the Council Chamber, leaving Obi-wan to address his matter. "May the Force be with you", Mace told him on the way out.   
  
Within the hour the Jedi was on his way towards Naboo, figuring that his best bet was to start from there in the chance that Master Windu was right about the woman being Queen Ariella. Lost in contemplative thought Darren thinks, " I hope she's alright. Please don't let me lose her before I even get the chance to meet her, to look into her eyes, see her smile, hear her laugh. There are just so many things I want to experience with her I know we are meant to be together...I just know it."   
  
Darren knew this like he knew himself. He didn't know how he knew, but one doesn't question the will of the Force. Just as Anakin and Padme` were destined to be together, so were he and Tiffany.   
  
As a Jedi Knight, Darren Darken had never given much thought to settling down. It was something that was accepted, the price to pay for being a Jedi. It was even in the Code, "There is no emotion, there is peace". He never realized he wanted such things until that very first dream of the woman who filled his heart with such joy and love. When he thought about her, a bright intense light filled the darkest parts of his soul.   
  
"Love", he mused to himself. Who ever thought a Jedi could find love? Certainly not he. If at any time someone had told him he would fall in love, and more to the point with a woman he'd never met, he would have sent them to a Healer for a psyche eval. Now he wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
Suddenly breaking from his thoughts, he spoke outloud, his voice reverberating through the cockpit, "Failure is not an option." Even the mere thought of losing her made life and everything in it seem like such a pointless endeavor. Pushing such thoughts away, and with a new determination in mind, he reached to the console pulling a lever...turning the stars to brilliant streaks of light as he entered hyperspace.   
  
Tiffany Ariella had given up trying to figure out how the holo-cube had gotten there and returned to the more immediate matter of escape. She tucked the cube away and wedged the power packs between the bars of the window. She wasn't sure if she could pull this off but it was her only chance. It had to be done before Darth Maul came for another "session." She knew her body couldn't take much more, the nerves being damaged severely. Her physical state was very weak. Tiffany moved against the far wall away from the window. It was the best she could do with nothing to protect herself from the blast, she would have to hope she survived it.   
  
She sank into deep concentration drawing on the Force like Master Jinn taught her. She had never attempted anything of this magnitude before. She split her concentration trying to maintain a protective barrier with the Force and at the same time compress the molecules within the power pack far enough to reach their flash point. She tried and failed several times, straining under the effort and almost fainting in the process.  
  
Suddenly the cell rocked with an violent explosion, she bit her lower lip as a few pieces of shrapnel made it through her protective barrier; pain lancing through her shoulder and chest. A moment later as the smoke cleared she opened her eyes checking the results of her plan "Yes!! it worked...well not exactly right but close enough, no time to be picky" she thought. The barred frame within the window itself was still intact, but the frame was no longer securely attached to the duracrete wall surrounding it. Just a little push and it would be out.   
  
Tiffany rushed over pulling the bars free. She quickly dove through in one smooth motion executing a combat roll as she hit the ground running into the nearby forest. No doubt the Sith would have felt her effort and her pain through the Force and be on his way. Sure enough, as she had barely made it into the forest closing down her presence in the Force, which was one of her best talents...she heard footsteps moving fast in the distance. Obviously he had reached her now empty cell, for she felt a dark anger blanket over her like a cloud.   
  
Now the trick would be to maintain her Force silence as well as her physical silence long enough for help to arrive. Help she wasn't completely certain was coming. 


End file.
